The present invention is directed to a portable feeding apparatus or bowl, more particularly to a travel feeding apparatus having hinged, collapsible bowls for food and water.
Although collapsible feeding bowls are known in the art, the present invention is novel in that it provides a unique combination of features that provides a portable dual-bowl feeding/drinking apparatus while also allowing for the storage and transport of food and/or water or other liquids. The present invention provides for a highly flexible, compactable and convenient apparatus for storing food/liquid, carrying food/liquid, and feeding not previously known in the art.